A Day in My Never Boring Life
by SciFiGeek14
Summary: A quick glipse into the not so boring life of Alice after Hatter moves in with her in New York. Song fic to "Her Name is Alice" by: Shinedown. Alice/Hatter. Hatter sings to Alice.


**A Day in My Never Boring Life:  
A Look Into A Day with Alice Hamilton and Her Extremely Strange Boyfriend**

Hatter was the type of person who never stood still for long. Since coming to my world from Wonderland he seemed to have a new hobby every week. I had seen, and survived, so far, his painting phase, sculpting phase, musical theatre phase, charcoal phase, interpretive dance phase, mime phase, opera phase, baseball phase, ice sculpting phase, cake decorating phrase, Ultimate Frisbee phase, and his most recent, karate. I was enjoying this phase the most, as it directly involved me as his 'instructor'. Even though most of the time our lessons tended to ended up with us on the floor of our shared apartment with his hat on the other side of the room, if you know what I mean. But today was Monday, and I knew he would be moving on.

I walked into the apartment after work almost excited to see what he had in store today. He was in our entry way or the small living room that was attached to it. This was odd because normally this was the only room big enough for his escapades. Next I wondered into the kitchen, thinking that he had finally done something useful and taken up cooking. I frowned as I was greeted by an empty room and some burnt toast. I chuckled and trashed the victimized food. I headed towards our bedroom, ducking my head in the bathroom along the way; you never know with Hatter. I didn't even need to open the bedroom door and I knew he wasn't there. It was too quiet…also there was a sticky note on the door that read: "Dear Alice, I'm on the roof. Love, Hatta'" I smiled and walked back out into the living room. The window was open, and a light breeze was blowing the sheer white curtains wide. I should have noticed that. I scolded myself. What if someone had broken in?

I picked up my skirt and climbed through the window on to the fire escape. Then, to my pleasant surprise, I heard distant music coming from above me. I smiled. It sounded like fairly normal music. Thank god for that. I started up the fire escape and as I got closer to the roof I recognized the metallic sound of an unplugged electric guitar. I hoped he rented because I knew how much a guitar and an amp could cost…but it wasn't just a guitar and amp. I reached the roof of our building, which we had made our own since we were on the top floor and no one else had claimed it, and I found a makeshift recording studio complete with mics and distortion peddles. I sighed. I _really_ hoped he rented. He was strumming away like a professional.

"Hey, Babe." I greeted coming over to give him a hello kiss. He stopped his fingers on the strings to return it with a grin. I loved his smile. It was wild, and infectious, and free, like everything else about Hatter. "That sounds great. I didn't know you could play."

"Its actually fairly similar to an instrument I used to play as a child." He explained. "Although, ours probably came first. Oyster see, Oyster do." I rolled my eyes.

"Play me something?" I asked, pulling up a stool to sit. He looked up at me with a devilish glint in his eyes.

"Weeeell," He drawled scratching at his jaw, "I did sorta' write you a song…If you want, I could play it for you, but it has words and I'm not sure I have the right voice for rock." I smiled remembering him trying to sing opera. I had a hunch that his voice was more cut out for rock than _**that**_. Plus, he wrote me a song; how romantic is that?

"Well go on then Rock Star; impress me." He jumped up and headed over to where he had set up a microphone and plugged into his amp. He then began to puck at the strings; his fingers moving as quickly and as gracefully as a professional. After a couple of measures he licked his lips and began to sing

_I invite you to a world where there is no such thing as time_  
_And every creature lends themself to change your state of mind_  
_And the girl that chased the rabbit drank the wine and took the pill_  
_Has locked herself in limbo to see how it truly feels_  
_To stand outside your virtue_  
_No one can ever hurt you_  
_Or so they say_

He smiled at me mischievously and I grinned back. Between my wits, black belt, and Hatter's right fist, nothing could ever hurt me, at least not physically. Hatter could break my heart and I knew it; just like I knew he never would.

_Her name is Alice (Alice)_  
_She crawls into the window_  
_Through shapes and shadows_  
_Alice (Alice)_  
_And even though she is dreaming, she knows_

He grinned as I blushed at my name being in the chorus. This song really was for me. He wasn't too shabby at this either.

_Sometimes the curiosity can kill the soul but leave the pain_  
_And every ounce of innocence is left inside the brain_  
_And through the looking glass we see she's faithfully returned_  
_But now off with her head I fear is everyone's concern_  
_You see there's no real ending_  
_Its only the beginning_  
_Come out and play_

I almost rolled my eyes. Curiosity was _not_ the reason I followed Jack into Wonderland. More than anything I was running on adrenaline and not making smart decisions as I decided to chase my attacker. Yeah that was me using my Manhattan, New York street smarts right there; not! And as for the returning, I certainly had never been to Wonderland before. I assumed he was referring to 'The Alice' that everyone mistook me for. The threat of losing your head was very real however, especially with Jack's mom in charge.

_Her name is Alice (Alice)_  
_She crawls into the window_  
_Through shapes and shadows_  
_Alice (Alice)_  
_And even though she's dreaming_  
_She's unlocked the meaning for you_  
_This kingdom could rid us her freedom and innocence_  
_Has brought this whole thing down_

That is the exact reason why the Queen of Hearts had to be taken out of power. Which was what Hatter meant when he sang "brought this whole thing down". We literally toppled the whole regime, along with the casino.

_Her name is Alice (Alice)_  
_She crawls into the window_  
_Through shapes and shadows_  
_Alice (Alice)_  
_And even though she is dreaming_  
_She's unlocked the meaning_

_She's unlocked the meaning for you_

The Song came to an end and I started clapping so hard my palms stung. He smiled broadly and took a bow.

"That was amazing." I exclaimed hurrying over to him and engulfing him in a hug as soon as he set down the guitar. Startled, the Wonderlander toppled over to the ground and landed on his butt with a _'thump'_. I landed in his lap and giggled as he wrapped his arms around my waist possessively. "I think you may have found your calling."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep!"

"But if I stop getting new hobbies you'll get bored of me and leave me out in the cold while you go off and marry a rich New Yorker and have snobby oyster kids." I burst out in to laughter. He was seriously worried about that? There is Hatter's thought process for you. I shook my head in disbelief.

"Never. I don't think you'll ever stop surprising me Hatter."

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, so this is my first Alice fic. I stole this song from the new movie its ****"Her Name is Alice" by: Shinedown but I left out the contrary wise parts because I couldn't see hatter randomly sounding like a girl.**** But anyway, I don't own this..etc…Hope you like it. Please review. =) thanks.**

**Scifigeek14**


End file.
